Draco's Sis
by Yami-BakurasChick
Summary: Draco's Sister is life is anything but perfect now she has to tranfer schools and go to Hogwarts.How bad can things get worse she has a crush on her family's worst enemy Harry Potter.When will she realize that Malfoys are Purebloods and always been bad.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer-I don't own nothing but the plot. Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belong to their Respective owners so please don't sue cause your not really gonna get anything.   
Warning: This story if gonna be a Usa/Har fic and just to tell you Sailor Moon it didn't happen.Usagi just has Luna and the cat talks that's it.So please thank you for reading this part so there wouldn't be any confusion Rei,Amy,Mina,Lita might show up later in the story but I'm not really sure yet. I'm sorry for wasting time with this so please carry-on.

Proglue

Serenity Malfoy sighed as she packed her stuff in one-day she was going to Hogwarts shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardy.Serenity had been going to Dumstrang for three years now and her mother Selene wanted her to transfer schools.She just didn't understand why but Selene her mother said it was for the best.'I really gonna miss them'thought Serenity as she thought about her friends Minako,Ami,Lita,and yes her best friend Rei even though they fought alot they were the best of friends.Serenity was brought out her thoughts when she saw her twin brother Draco standing two inches away from her with an amused face."WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING DRACO"yelled an very non-amused Serenity."Jeeze I was only trying to tell you mom wanted to see how you were doing"said Draco"GET OUT MY ROOM"yelled Usagi again."I'm going I'm going"replied Draco.Before Draco made his way out her room he turned around and asked"Is it like your time of the month or something?".After that Draco got hit beside the head with a brush and other hair care products before Draco passed out and Serenity dragged him out her room he took out his Handy Dandy notebook and made a quick note 'Note to self never ever get on Serenity's nerve's it bad for your health after that Draco's world blacked.Serenity dragged him out of her room and finished packing her things and decide to go to bed.

Janine:That's the first Chapter what do you think? Like it? Trash? am I going somewhere on it?

Please reveiw send in your Comments,Reviews,flames please I new to writing so tell me if it's good or not or should I trash it


	2. Hogwarts here I come

Disclaimer-I don't own nothing but the plot. Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belong to their Respective owners so please don't sue cause your not really gonna get anything.   
Warning: This story if gonna be a Usa/Har fic and just to tell you Sailor Moon it didn't happen.Usagi just has Luna and the cat talks that's it.So please thank you for reading this part so there wouldn't be any confusion Rei,Amy,Mina,Lita might show up later in the story but I'm not really sure yet. I'm sorry for wasting time with this so please carry-on.

Chapter1

That morning Serenity was brushing her hair in her living room in the Malfoy Manor she was waiting for her brother to get out the bathroom.'Gosh he spends more time in the bathrooom then me'thought Serenity as she just decided to put her hair in abraid with a black bow.Serenity was brushing her when she heard Draco calling her"Hey Sere-chan what's wrong"asked Draco worried."Nothing...and why is it any of your buisness anyway"Serenity said annoyed at Draco."Oh nothing be sides the fact that your my only sister"Draco said in a some-what Sarcastic way."It's nothing really..."Serenity said in a hushed voice."I know your gonna miss Sere-chan but you'll make new friends"said Draco in a calming voice."Yes I know but they can stilll come visit me right Dra-chan"Serenity said tearing up.Draco went to go hug Serenity until she stopped crying and pulled back from the and puffed out his chest and said"You know Serenity like I always say it's better to forgive and forget "."But Dra- chan you never said that before"said Serenity in a matter of fact tone of voice." erm...nevermind Serenity come on they're mum and dad"said Draco as he walked towards them."Come on Serenity and Draco it's time we should go now"Lucisus said as he proceeded to go out the door with Draco and Serenity following close behind him."Bye mum"is all they said and left.When they arrived on the trian they said quick good-bye to they're dad and went on the train.Serenity was looking for an empty conpartment and she found one. Draco said he had to go do prefects duties and that he would check on her later.

So Serenity was sitting in her compartment with a dull look on her face thinking and looking out the window.Serenity was brought out of her thoughts when her compartment door opened and their stood theGriffindor Dream team.Draco told her many of stories about them.Serenity turned to them with a look on her face that said 'What' then the one with Bushy brown hair blushed and spoke up first and said"Excuse me may we please sit here"Then the one with black hair and forest green-eyes spo said"yeah, all of the rest are taken".Serenity shrugged her shoulders and said"Yea sure why not".Once everyone was seated they ontroduced themselves. "Hullo my name is Ron Weasley"said the one with the red hair and freckles."I'm Hermione Granger"said the one with bushy brown hair.Then the last finally spoke up"I'm ...Harry Potter".They all expecxted her to be happy or shocked."Well hello Harry, Hermione,and Ron i'm Ser-. Just right when Serenity was going to introduce herself the compartment opened.And their stood Draco Malfoy"Hello Mud-blood, Pott-head,and Weasel" Draco smirked as he saw Ron's face turn red.Before they said anything Draco turned to Serenity and asked"What are they doing here".Serenity said in her most innocent voice"Sitting"."Oh nevermind let's go"said Draco as he grabbed Serenity's arm and lead her back to his compartment.Then Draco came back to Serenity's old compartment and said to Harry,Ron,and Hermione"You stay away from her or you'll regret it"and walked off leaving them to wonder why he wanted them to stay away from Serenity.The rest of the train ride went well until they reached Hogwarts where something or someone change they lives forever.

Janine:so well how did you like it?please review if you have any questions,comments,anything to say


End file.
